1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a micro fluidic device and a fluid control method.
2. Related Art
There have hitherto been known micro fluidic devices for allowing plural fluids to pass as a laminar flow through a micro channel having a diameter of, for example, not more than 0.5 mm, mixing those fluids by means of molecular diffusion and subjecting the mixture to a compound reaction.